filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dziga Vertov
Dziga Vertov (en russe : Дзи́га Ве́ртов), de son vrai nom David Abelevich Kaufman cinéaste soviétique né à Białystok, le 2 janvier 1896 et mort à Moscou, le 12 février 1954 Biographie Ses parents sont des bibliothécaires juifs . L'antisémitisme ambiant, un pogrom ayant eu lieu à Bialystok en 1906, le poussera à russifier son nom après 1918, en Denis Arkadievich Kaufman. Il est le frère aîné de Moishe Abramovich (plus tard Mikhaïl), né en 1897, et de Boris Abelevich, né en 1906, tous deux travailleront dans le cinéma, en tant qu'opérateurs. Il étudie la musique au conservatoire de Bialystok jusqu'à ce que la famille, menacée par l'invasion de l'armée allemande, s'installe à Moscou. Il écrit des romans de science-fiction (La main de fer, L'insurrection mexicaine), des essais (La chasse à la baleine, La pêche à la ligne), des poèmes (Macha), des épigrammes, et des satires en vers (Pourichkiévitch, La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur). Il entame des études médicales à l'Institut de neuro-psychologie de Moscou. D'abord rédacteur et monteur de films d'actualité, Dziga Vertov est réalisateur de films documentaires et théoricien. Son manifeste « Kinoks-Révolution » (Ciné-Œil), publié dans la revue LEF en juin 1923, affirme sa volonté de fonder un cinéma totalement affranchi de la littérature et du théâtre, écartant le recours à un scénario, montrant grâce à la caméra, « œil mécanique », « la vie en elle-même », et formant des « hommes nouveaux » réconciliés avec la machine. Sa « théorie des intervalles » permet d'établir des relations temporelles et spatiales entre les images. Son film le plus connu, L'Homme à la caméra (1929), se veut l'illustration de ces thèses. Si Vertov s'inscrit pleinement dans le mouvement de l'avant-garde cinématographique de la Russie des années 1920, notamment par la grande influence qu'exercent sur lui le futurisme et le constructivisme, et par les multiples expérimentations dont il est l'auteur, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il apparaît relativement isolé, surtout à cause de son attachement, jugé excessif, au documentaire. Il s'oppose en large part à des cinéastes comme Sergueï Eisenstein, Grigori Kozintsev et Leonid Trauberg, qu'il accuse de faire du cinéma-spectacle, en raison de leur emploi de la fiction. Son cinéma est taxé de formalisme par le régime stalinien à la fin des années 1920, et Vertov doit en conséquence progressivement s'éclipser, tout comme de nombreux cinéastes d'avant-garde déviant de la nouvelle doctrine officielle, le réalisme socialiste. Ses films et ses théories ont cependant durablement marqué l'histoire du cinéma documentaire, notamment à travers des réalisateurs comme Jean Rouch (cinéma-vérité) ou Jean-Luc Godard et Jean-Pierre Gorin (groupe Dziga Vertov). Comme de nombreux intellectuels de sa génération, il est grandement influencé par le futurisme, mouvement d'avant-garde né le 20 février 1909 dans les colonnes du Figaro avec le manifeste de Filippo Tommaso Marinetti, qui appelle essentiellement, à faire table rase de l'art passé, et à fonder, sur les ruines des musées et des bibliothèques, un nouvel art exaltant la vitesse et les machines. Pour Marinetti, il faut donner la parole aux objets, et surtout aux machines, en détruisant ce que le poète italien nomme le « Moi distrait, froid, trop préoccupé de lui-même, plein de préjugés, de sagesse et d'obsessions humaines » ; la poésie naîtra des sons de moteurs, des bruits brutaux, des sons expressifs. « Après le vers libre, voici LES MOTS EN LIBERTÉ », souligne-t-il en 1912 dans son « Manifeste technique de la littérature futuriste ». À partir de ces recherches, le peintre Luigi Russolo invente en quelque sorte la technique du « bruitisme ». L'essentiel consiste alors en les notations visuelles et les onomatopées. Cela inspire au jeune Denis Kaufman une passion pour le « montage de sténogrammes », pour ce qu'il présente comme des « expériences de transcription par mots et par lettres du bruit d'une chute d'eau, d'une scierie, etc ». En 1916, il fonde son « Laboratoire de l'ouïe » et emploie bientôt l'enregistrement phonographique, là où Russolo ne voulait utiliser que des instruments imitatifs. Le futurisme inspire la prise du pseudonyme de Dziga Vertov, signifiant Toupie qui tourne (« Dziga » vient de l'ukrainien toupie et « Vertov » est un nom dérivé du verbe « vertet » : « tourner »). L'onomatopée « dziga » reproduit selon lui le son d'une manivelle de caméra qui tourne (dziga, dziga, dziga…). Il adopte officiellement ce pseudonyme, le faisant inscrire dans l'état civil soviétique. C'est avec la Révolution d'Octobre que Vertov fait ses premiers pas au cinéma. Au printemps 1918, il se met à la disposition du Kino-Komitet (Comité cinématographique) du Narkompros (Commissariat du Peuple à l'Instruction publique), à Moscou. Il rédige, tourne et monte le premier journal filmé soviétique, Kinonedelia (Кинонеделя, La Semaine cinématographique), participant à la production de 43 numéros. Faute de pellicule, le journal ne paraît que très irrégulièrement. C'est en tout cas à cette occasion qu'il rencontre sa future femme, Elisabeth Svilova, alors chargée du nettoyage et de la préservation des films. En 1919, il travaille avec l'opérateur P. Ermolov comme correspondant de guerre sur le front de la guerre civile contre les armées blanches, près de Tsaritsyne. Il est chargé, sur une suggestion de Lénine, de filmer l'exhumation des reliques de Saint Serge Radonège, dont le cadavre aurait été préservé intact, mais se désiste par peur d'être pris à partie à cause de ses origines juives et demande à d'autres de filmer la preuve de la supercherie. Le 6 janvier 1920, aux côtés du président Kalinine, il part avec le train de propagande Révolution d'Octobre sur le front du Sud-Ouest et à chaque arrêt projette son film L'anniversaire de la Révolution (montage de ses films d'actualité) ; en même temps, il filme le voyage, et en tire notamment le documentaire Le Staroste de toutes les Russies, Kalinine. Il traite de divers sujets : un procès contre les socialistes révolutionnaires, la guerre civile, l'anniversaire de la Révolution. En 1922, il sort différents numéros de Ciné-Vérité (Kino-pravda) magazine filmé composé de différents reportages, dont il tire une philosophie du cinéma. Avec sa femme (Elisabeth Svilova) et son frère (Mikhaïl Kaufman) ils forment le Conseil des Trois. À la fin de l'année, le Conseil des Trois lance, à destination des cinéastes soviétiques, un Appel au commencement qui sera publié dans LEF, la revue de Vladimir Maïakovski. Vertov rédige son manifeste théorique Kinoki. De 1923 à 1925, Vertov publie une cinquantaine de numéros de Goskino-Kalandar, magazine filmé. Au printemps 1923, le Conseil des Trois devient le groupe des Kinoki (les Ciné-Yeux). En 1924, il termine le premier film d'animation soviétique (La Carte politique de l'Europe en dessins animés), commencé en 1922, suivi d'un autre, Les Jouets soviétiques. Vertov écrit de nombreux articles (le Ciné-œil, du Ciné-œil au radio-œil, etc.) En 1929, sort L'Homme à la caméra un film présenté par l'auteur lui même comme un film expérimental sans aucun scénario, voila exactement ce qu'il dit dans sa traduction anglaise : "attention viewers" "this film is an experiment in cinematic communication of real events without the help of theatre. This experimental work aims at creating a truly international language of cinema based on its absolute separation from the language of theatre and literature." Les films de Vertov et ses théories du Ciné-œil commencent à avoir de l'influence sur les cinéastes d'avant-garde européens, Richter, Jean Lods, Jean Vigo, avec qui travaille son frère : Boris Kaufman L'Homme à la caméra, film muet sans intertitres, est un travail de montage, de mouvement et de rythme, où différents effets (ralentis, accélérés, surimpression, découpage de l'écran...) apparaissent. Le film reprend le principe, en l'intégrant à un propos plus large (le ciné-œil contre le ciné-drame), de filmer une grande ville d'un matin au soir. C'est le dernier film que Vertov réalise avec son frère (Mikhaïl), en raison des dissensions nées au sujet du travail sur le film. Le film est projeté à Paris, au Studio 28, en juillet 1929. En 2000 The Cinematic Orchestra compose une bande son pour ce film. En 1930 sort Enthousiasme (ou la symphonie du Donbass), documentaire sonore, réalisé, monté et scénarisé par Vertov, l'un des tout premiers longs métrages soviétiques à utiliser le son. L'Homme à la caméra (Человек с киноаппаратом) (1929) et La symphonie du Donbass. Enthousiasme (Симфония Донбаса) (1931) ont été tournés en Ukraine, respectivement à Odessa et dans le Donbass, ce qui incitera certains historiens du cinéma à citer le nom de Dziga Vertov dans leur histoire du cinéma ukrainien. En 1931, Dziga Vertov et sa femme voyagent un peu partout en Europe et présentent L'Homme à la caméra et Enthousiasme (ou la symphonie du Donbass). L'accueil est fervent (Chaplin est admiratif devant le travail de sonorisation effectué sur Enthousiasme). En 1934, il réalise Trois chants sur Lénine, film tourné à travers toute l'Union soviétique (jusqu'en Asie centrale). Cette célébration des 10 ans de la mort de Lénine est montée à partir de témoignages populaires et d'images d'archives. Vertov continue de tourner, principalement des actualités au service du régime. Dziga Vertov meurt le 12 février 1954, à Moscou, d'un cancer de la gorge. Son épouse est morte en 1975, à 75 ans. Selon Vertov, le "ciné-drame" (fiction) est l'opium du peuple. Il est donc contre le scénario, les décors, la mise en scène, les acteurs, les studios et le documentaire de paysage. Vertov utilise tout de même une préparation en vue de la réalisation de son film. Il considère cependant que la caméra est un perfectionnement de l'œil humain, qui lui, est imparfait. Il faut donc utiliser la caméra pour la lutte des classes. Et donc se servir du "cinéma-Œil" afin de pouvoir "prendre la vie sur le vif". Filmographie * 1919 : Кинонеделя * 1919 : Годовщина революции * 1920 : Битва в Царицыне * 1922 : История гражданской войны * 1922 : Процесс эсеров * 1924 : Les jouets soviétiques * 1924 : Kino-Glaz * 1925 : Kino-Pravda * 1926 : La Sixième partie du monde * 1926 : En avant, Soviet ! * 1928 : La Onzième année * 1929 : L'Homme à la caméra * 1930 : La Symphonie du Donbass (Энтузиазм: Симфония Донбасса) * 1934 : Trois chants sur Lénine * 1937 : Памяти Серго Орджоникидзе * 1937 : Колыбельная * 1938 : Trois héroïnes * 1942 : Тебе, фронт! * 1944 : В горах Ала-Тау * 1954 : Новости дня Category:Réalisateur soviétique